


Thrills (scintilla)

by fypical



Series: The Sabriel Week Snippets [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fypical/pseuds/fypical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It happens, sometimes, just after a hunt, when everything is dead and the dust settles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thrills (scintilla)

**Author's Note:**

> Word Prompt Challenge: Day 4

It happens, sometimes, just after a hunt, when everything is dead and the dust settles.

Sam will glance over to make sure Dean’s all right — though usually Cas is making sure of that — and then will check on Gabriel.

It happens then; Gabriel will meet his gaze, eyes hard and determined and battle-ready, and something like electricity will shoot up Sam’s spine, and then Dean will make some offhand comment or bad joke and the moment will be broken, and when Sam will look back at Gabriel, his eyes will be dancing with mirth or sarcasm.

—-

A leshii is about forty-five seconds away from turning Sam into sacrificial dinner when it sees something behind him, looks terrified, and disappears. 

Dean is elsewhere, looking into the killings that Sam now knows are leshii, and Cas is probably with him because Cas is always with Dean; it’s Gabriel, then, that Sam turns to face, whose eyes are a strange green-gold. The thrill runs up Sam’s spine again, and he blames the adrenaline of the hunt and the colour of Gabriel’s eyes and the strange quiet that Gabriel has going on.

“I think I have a problem about wanting to sleep with unsuitable people,” Sam says honestly, and Gabriel raises an eyebrow.

“Are you insulting me or were you hoping the leshii was gonna go for you?” he asks, and Sam laughs.

They walk back to find Dean, and if Gabriel’s hand brushes Sam’s a few times, well, it only serves to add to the thrills up Sam’s spine.


End file.
